Five Nights at Squeegee's
Five Nights at Squeegee's is a 2014 point-and-click survival horror video game developed by TheChromePerson. The game centers on the fictional restaurant Papa Squeegee, where the player must act as the night watch, defending themselves from the malfunctioning animatronic characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. Plot Lapo Luigi decides to copy Chuck E. Cheese's and buys some shady animatronics off of eBay, even though there are clear warnings claiming they kill humans and not to feed them after midnight. Disregarding both of these rules, Lapo proceeds to purchase four animatronics: Chrome, RACK, Net, and The Beast. Gameplay The game is made with ClickTeam, a game engine. Therefore, the graphics are prerendered 3D. You play as the night watch in the fictional Papa Squeegee, and you must close the doors, check the lights and check the cameras. Doing so wastes power, but you need to do this because the animatronics are murderous and track you down. Characters Animatronics Nights Night 1 PHONE CALL: Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Uh, I just wanted to let you know you're making a very poor career choice. Getting paid 4 dollars and hour and all. I-I respect you and your questionable life choices, t-though. Uh, ya know I worked in that office before you. I knew everything like the back of my hand. And, uh, I have to note something you may have noticed already. Since the owners of the company are cheapskates who sell poison on a stick, of course they're not getting any business. That's why, uh, due to budget costs, uh, you have limited power. Careful not to waste it! Oh, uh, hehe, gotta tell ya, uh... those animatronics... The animatronic characters seem to have a mind of their own. Uh, they're put into a free-roam mode during the night. Ya know, so their servos won't lock up. Wouldn't want that to happen. Uh, there have been reports of the animatronic characters trying to get into your office. They think you're an endoskeleton, so, uh, it's against the rules to have an endoskeleton without a suit, so they might try to... ya know, stuff you into a spare suit in the back. Uh, they don't tell you these things when you apply. Now, there's a very special character behind those orange curtains. His name is... uh... The Beast, I think. Uh, he's out of order because of... uh... "The Sandwich of '87. It's amazing that Luigi can live without his lunch, ya know. The poor man gets hungry a lot. That's partly why he founded this place, by the way. So, anyways, uh, this character is special because if you don't check on him enough, he gets mad. If you check on him a lot, though, he gets mad too. Luigi should have really read the warnings about the animatronics on eBay... oh, yeah, uh, almost forgot, I have to read this... it's kind of a legal thing, uh... you know. "Welcome to Papa Squeegee! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, blah blah blah. We are not responsible for death or dismemberment, and a missing person report will be filed in the timespan of 90 days, after the walls have been cleaned and the carpets bleached... blah blah blah, yackity smackity." Uh, so, try not to let them in. Remember, closing doors wastes power. The lights waste power. The cameras waste power. Everything pretty much wastes power. We would turn off the fan, but we don't really have good air conditioning and the management doesn't want anyone complaining about the warmth, ya know? The light is a problem too... uh, nobody's allowed to touch both of those things though. Uh, goodnight! STRATEGY: RACK will take the left door and Net will take the right door. Chrome will stay put and you have to check on The Beast at least 3-4 times an hour. The strategy: Check Show Stage, check Left Hallway, check Left Hallway Corner, check Right Hallway, check Right Hallway Corner, check your door lights, check The Beast's Cove, repeat. This must be done quickly. Night 2 PHONE CALL: Hey, you're doing great! Uh, terrifying, right? Uh, ignore that, I-I just worked before you and, uh, I just needed a change of pants, let's just say. So, let's... chat for a bit. You... you know there's pizz places just like this. Same style, same games... haha, one of them is unique. It's actually an amusement park, something like Treasure Island? Closed down years ago though. And Chuck E. Cheese? It... it was pretty annoying. And... and Spot's? Aha, don't get me started on that pile of junk. Uh, hey, they're going to be more... active tonight. Just be a little more careful, okay? Alright, bye. Night 3 PHONE CALL: Hey, Jordan, keep up the good work! Uh, let's talk for a moment... again. You don't talk much, do you? Uh, I can tell. No offense. Uh, yeah, who's your favorite? If... you have a favorite. Mines was always RACK. I can just relate to him. Uh, he was my friend as a kid. My CHILDHOOD friend. He was used in another pizzeria, something like... Pete's Fun Zone Pizza Palace? I don't really remember since it was such a long time ago. Hey, but now that they're here, uh, you might wanna say hi to him. Just... tell him I said hi? He was pretty much always there for me when I was lonely. I was a pretty depressed kid, ya know? Abusive dad. My mom was the kindest person in the world, though. She always took me to the place. I guess she liked it too. Remember to say hi to RACK, uh, that lovable idiot. You don't talk much, I know, so just remember to say hi. Night 4 PHONE CALL: Hey, man! Uh, I'm in the back now! Don't ask. I got caught by RACK, ya know, ironic, right? (A loud crunch is heard) AGH! M-MY LEG! Please, I-I think it's bl-bleeding! N-n-nothing, look, this may be the last time you'll hear from me. (The sound of mechanical clicks and beeps can be heard, and the sound of something felt is heard.) Uh, hey, an eagle suit... isn't that from that show that was cancelled? They w-were planning a show, just to let you know, uh, to teach kids about eagles and America-- (Loud static is heard.) --AAAAAGH! RACK, please! (Phone Guy's voice tears up.) Please, stop-- AAAAAAAAAGH-- (The sound of flesh against felt is heard, and Phone Guy's screaming stops abruptly.) Night 5 PHONE CALL: (Silence is heard for around 30 seconds. A muffled groan is heard, and the sound of something falling is heard.) Trivia *The game references Five Nights at Treasure Island in the Night 2 phone call. Easter Eggs *An empty suit can sometimes spawn backstage. It can differ between Photo-Negative Mickey, Chuck E. Cheese and Spot. Category:Video games Category:Survival horror games Category:PC games